All I Want For Christmas
by heldin-delta
Summary: Weihnachten sollte eine besinnliche und ruhige Zeit sein. Wieso poltert dann Draco Malfoy durch Harrys Wohnzimmer - und nur wenig später auch durch sein Leben! Und wer bitte ist dieser komische Loki?
1. Chapter 1

Er war wirklich nicht sonderlich begeistert, als er durch ein lautes Poltern und einen unterdrückten Fluch geweckt wurde – und das, nachdem er gerade mal geschätzte 20 Minuten geschlafen hatte.

Müde rieb er sich über die Augen und angelte nach seiner Brille, setzte sich auf und warf dann einen verschlafenen Blick auf die Uhr: Gerade mal kurz nach vier am Morgen. Wer auch immer von seinen Weihnachtsgästen jetzt wie ein Idiot durch das Wohnzimmer tobte, würde auf jeden Fall später keine von seinen selbstgebackenen Pfannkuchen bekommen, soviel stand schon mal fest.

Ein erneutes Krachen erklang, das verdächtig nach dem Zerbersten einer Glaskugel klang, und er verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Vermutlich hatte Ron einen Eierpunsch zuviel getrunken und stolperte jetzt quer durch die Wohnung vom Bad ins Bett und wieder zurück, wie er das von seinem besten Freund nun mal so gewohnt war. Trotzdem – er konnte unmöglich zulassen, dass die gesamte sorgsam aufgebaute Weihnachtsdeko weiter in Stücke zerhauen wurde, und somit würde er wohl einfach einen Ernüchterungszauber anwenden und seinen Freund dann ins Bett schicken. _Und ihn auch erstmal nicht mehr rauslassen. _

Er griff sich seinen Zauberstab und schwang sich aus dem Bett, um tapsig aus dem Zimmer zu schlurfen und die Treppe herunter zu steigen. Die Geräuschkulisse nahm an Lautstärke zu und allmählich begann sich Harry zu wundern, dass er der Einzige war, der von dem Lärm geweckt wurde. Eigentlich hatte Hermine einen weitaus leichteren Schlaf als er, und auch George war seit dem Tod seines Zwillings normalerweise schneller zu erwecken als er selbst. Er zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und bog um die Ecke, wo er dann auch schon den von sanftem Kerzenschein beschienenen Weihnachtsbaum erblickte – und einen in roten Samt gehüllten Mann davor, der wie ein Rohrspatz vor sich hin schimpfend ein riesiges Paket unter den Baum zu schieben versuchte ohne besagten Baum dabei umzukippen, was sich als äußerst knifflig erwies.

„Ähm – **Ent**schuldigung?" fragte Harry irritiert, und der Mann in Rot drehte sich derart hastig um dass er dabei den ohnehin schon wackeligen Baum komplett umriss, der laut scheppernd zu Boden fiel und daraufhin Glaskugelsplitter in alle Richtungen verspritzte. Harry konnte nur schockiert dabei zusehen, wie die liebevoll geschmückte Tanne sich in Sekundenschnelle in einen Haufen Scherben, Wachs und Zweige verwandelte.

Der Fremde wedelte ungeduldig mit seiner Hand, woraufhin die schon hochzuzüngeln beginnenden Flammen wieder erstarben, und drehte sich dann vollends Harry zu. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, und ihre beiden Unterkiefer klappten in einem komischen Spiegelbild herab. „Potter?" - „MALFOY?"

Der Blonde kratzte sich am Kopf – der amüsanter Weise von einer roten Mütze mit weißem Bommel geschmückt war – und fasste sich dann an die Stirn. „War ja klar, dass der Superheld Sonderrechte hat", murmelte er frustriert, „vermutlich lacht sich Loki heimlich irgendwo ins Fäustchen, das ist doch ein Scheißjob!" Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung drehte er sich wieder um und zerrte ein weiteres Geschenk aus einem Sack zu seiner Rechten, der Harry bisher nicht aufgefallen war, und warf es recht lieblos auf den Boden zu den restlichen Präsenten. „Hör zu, Potter, das ist jetzt blöd gelaufen. Speicher es unter 'Traum' ab, ok?" Damit schulterte er seinen Sack, marschierte auf den Kamin zu, schnipste in die Finger – woraufhin sich der Baum wie von selbst wieder aufrichtete und sämtliche sonstige Spuren der Zerstörung verschwanden – und stellte sich dann auf die aufglimmende Glut des Kamins. „Frohe Weihnachten." Die Flammen zischten Blau auf, und dann war Malfoy auch schon wieder verschwunden und Harry stand vollkommen belämmert allein in seinem Wohnzimmer. Der einzige Anhaltspunkt dafür, dass er sich das Ganze nicht eingebildet hatte, waren die in schillerndes Geschenkpapier gewickelten Päckchen, die sich zu den restlichen gesellt hatten.

XXX

„Was meinst du mit „Malfoy ist der Weihnachtsmann"?" fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd, „das ist doch vollkommen idiotisch!"

„Natürlich ist es das! Malfoy ist vollkommen unqualifiziert!" stimmte Harry sofort zu, woraufhin sein Freund nur seufzend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich meinte etwas anderes, Harry", sagte er mit einer untypischen Sanftheit in der Stimme, und hing dann sehr sachte an: „Es gibt keinen Weihnachtsmann."

„Das weiß ich auch, Ron!" gab der Dunkelhaarige patzig zurück, „aber kannst du mir dann mal erklären, was Malfoy in einen roten Mantel mit Bommelmütze auf dem Kopf gestern Nacht in meinem Wohnzimmer zu suchen hatte, mit ein paar Päckchen unter dem Arm?"

„Was weiß ich, vielleicht hat er eine Wette verloren?" erwiderte Ron und warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick in Richtung seiner Verlobten, die selber nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ja klar, und deswegen verwüstet er mein Haus, richtet dann alles mit einem Fingerschnippen wieder auf und verschwindet in einem Schwall blauer Flammen? Das ist doch vollkommen lächerlich!"

„Richtig", bestätigte Ron mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln, „da Flohreisende grüne Flammen nutzen und im Übrigen auch nichts auf deinen nächtlichen Besucher hindeutet. Sicher, dass du nicht geträumt hast, Harry?"

„Wieso sollte ich von Malfoy träumen?" erboste sich der Dunkelhaarige, woraufhin sowohl Hermine als auch Ron ihm einen langen Blick zuwarfen. Er errötete. „Was soll das denn jetzt? Das. War. Kein. Traum. Er war hier. Und die Flammen waren blau. Ganz sicher."

Hermine seufzte leise. „Die einzigen, die blaues Feuer nutzen, leben weiter nördlich, soweit ich weiß. Und nicht zu Reise- sondern eher zu anderen Zwecken."

„Aha!" machte Harry triumphierend, „also ist es nicht ausgeschlossen!"

„Aber Malfoy ist Brite, und sein nördlichster Verwandter vermutlich Teddy Tonks", warf Ron entnervt ein.

Harry überlegte kurz. „Ist Loki ein nordischer Name?"

„Moment", schaltete Hermine sich jetzt doch noch ein, „Loki? Wie kommst du bitte genau darauf?"

„Er hat einen Loki erwähnt", erwiderte Harry, über das plötzliche Interesse seiner Freundin verwundert. Hermines Augen verengten sich.

„Loki ist eine nordische Sagengestalt. Der Gott des Schalks", erklärte sie dann in typischer Hermine-Manier, woraufhin Ron wenig hilfreich „Ich sag ja, er hat eine Wette verloren", einwarf. Harry ignorierte ihn.

„Den es ebenso wenig gibt wie dein Weihnachtsmann, vermute ich?"

„Du missverstehst mich, Harry", erwiderte sie. Ron nickte zufrieden. „Du ebenfalls, Ronald", wandte sie sich trocken an diesen, der verdutzt die Stirn runzelte. „Sagen und Märchen haben einen wahren Kern. Gerade du solltest das wissen, Letzter der Peverells."

Harry wand sich etwas unter ihrem bohrenden Blick und sah schließlich zur Seite. „Soll heißen?"

„Es gibt sie. Wesen, die etwas mehr sind als wir. So wie sich Zauberer von Muggeln unterscheiden, so unterscheiden sie sich von uns. Sie sind mächtiger auf ihre Weise, in ihren Bereichen. Zeus – schlicht und ergreifend ein Mensch mit der Gabe, Blitze zu erschaffen. Thor hatte das gleiche Talent, lebte aber im Norden, daher gehört er zu den nordischen Sagengestalten. Wobei es kein Äquivalent zu Loki gibt." Sie machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Harry trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum.

„Hermine! Komm zum Punkt!"

Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, redete jedoch weiter. „Um Loki ranken sich Legenden. Er wird als unruhiger Geist beschrieben, der zu seinem bloßen Vergnügen Intrigen geschmiedet hat um sich dann an dem Unglück der Menschen zu erfreuen. Er ist böse – aber nicht bewusst. Er stellt eher seinen Spaß über alles andere."

„Klingt nach einem Slytherin", murmelte Ron verhalten. Hermine überging den Kommentar.

„Er taucht immer wieder in der Geschichte auf, und entgegen den anderen Göttern, die einem irdenen Tod durch die Götterdämmerung erliegen, ist Loki diesem Schicksal entgangen. Außerdem besitzt er im Gegensatz zu ihnen keine einzigartige Gabe, sodass ich inzwischen nicht mehr davon ausgehe, dass mit ihm einfach verschiedene Personen in unterschiedlichen Epochen beschrieben werden wie bei den Anderen, sondern immer derselbe. Mit eben dieser besonderen Gabe: Durch die Zeit zu springen wie es ihm beliebt, mehr oder minder ewig."

Ron räusperte sich leise. „Aber ist Loki nicht für seine Fähigkeit der Gestaltwandlung bekannt? Und wurde er nicht von Heimdall getötet?"

Hermine starrte ihn an als sähe sie ihn zum ersten Mal und lächelte dann strahlend. „Ein berechtigter und sehr guter Einwand!" lobte sie ihn wie einen artigen Schüler, und er verzog leicht gequält das Gesicht. „Klingt diese Formwandlerei aber für dich nicht auch wie der exzessive Gebrauch von Vielsafttrank und zudem einem möglichen Animagus? Was diese Sache mit Heimdall angeht..." Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich glaube kaum daran, dass beide gleichzeitig starben. Einer überlebte mit Sicherheit den Kampf, und wenn man sich die Vorgeschichte Lokis und dessen bekannte Listigkeit ansieht, muss man quasi zu dem Schluss kommen, dass er seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat um weiterer Verfolgung zu entgehen."

Harry hatte ihr stirnrunzelnd zugehört und seufzte jetzt tief. „Schöne Geschichte", sagte er langsam, „wann kommen wir zu Malfoy?"

Sie verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Deine Besessenheit von diesem Mann ist beinahe krankhaft", diagnostizierte sie, ehe sie weitersprach: „Loki stellt Menschen unschaffbare Aufgaben und sieht dann dabei zu, wie sie daran zerbrechen. Genau wie Malfoy daran zerbrechen wird, der Weihnachtsmann zu sein."

„Wir gehen jetzt inzwischen also davon aus, dass der Weihnachtsmann existiert", kam es platt von Ron. Hermine schürzte die Lippen.

„Natürlich gibt es ihn", erklärte sie im Tonfall einer empörten 7jährigen. Ihr Freund verzog das Gesicht. „Natürlich", echote er skeptisch. Sie schnaubte.

„Seine Geschichte beruht auf dem heiligen Nikolaus, einem Zauberer aus dem Mittelalter. Er hat damals ein paar Kinder gerettet. Im Laufe der Zeit sind immer wieder Männer wie er auf der Bildfläche erschienen, die sich vor allem durch ihre Güte und Menschlichkeit auszeichnen. Einer in jeder Epoche – der geeignetste – durfte dann den roten Mantel anlegen."

„Gibt es eine ähnlich ergreifende Geschichte auch für den Osterhasen und die Zahnfee?" fragte Ron trocken. Hermine warf ihre Haare zurück und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Es tut mir leid, Ronald, deinen begrenzten Horizont zu sprengen", entgegnete sie spitz, „aber es ist so. Genauso wie Zauberei für Muggel unvorstellbar ist, so ist dies für dich vielleicht etwas schwer zu begreifen, aber bitte – benimm dich nicht derart kindisch."

Ron begann, dumpf vor sich hin zu brüten und Harry nutzte die entstandene Stille um seinerseits einen Kommentar einzuwerfen. „Seh ich das also richtig", fasste er zusammen, „den Weihnachtsmann gibt es wirklich, und er ist derzeit auf Erden vertreten durch niemand geringeren als Draco Malfoy. Vermutlich aufgrund des Wirkens von einem Zeitspringer namens Loki, der so eine Art Gott ist, dessen einziges Hobby es ist, Leute in ihr Verdorben zu stürzen."

„Quasi", stimmte Hermine zu.

Harry fuhr sich seufzend durch sein Haar. „Warum muss immer ich es sein, der den Karren aus dem Dreck zieht?"

XXX

Draco öffnete die Tür erst beim zweiten Klingeln. Er sah reichlich verschlafen aus, was angesichts seiner nächtlichen Tätigkeiten wohl kein Wunder war. „Potter", begrüßte er Harry müde, „solltest du nicht inmitten eines Haufens Rothaariger unter einem Baum hocken und Geschenke auspacken?"

„Malfoy", warf Harry im gleichen Ton zurück, „solltest du nicht einen weißen Rauschebart und ungefähr 50 Kilo mehr auf den Rippen haben?" Ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten, schob er sich an dem Blonden vorbei in dessen Wohnung und marschierte zielstrebig auf den reichlich geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum zu.

„Rot-Gold? Ich hatte mit mehr Silber gerechnet", bemerkte er, woraufhin eine unbekannte Stimme vom Sofa her sagte: „Glücklicherweise hatte Draco da relativ wenig zu sagen."

Harry drehte sich irritiert um und starrte direkt in die faszinierenden, grünblau-schimmernden Augen eines ihm unbekannten Mannes, der ihm mit einem interessierten Ausdruck musterte. Der Fremde hatte dunkelblonde Locken und ein gefährliches Lächeln, was jedoch nichts an seiner verblüffend intensiven Ausstrahlung änderte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir heute Besuch bekommen", sagte er im Aufstehen, trat dann auf den zur Salzsäure erstarrten Gryffindor zu und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Hallo, ich bin Loki."

Harrys sich automatisch erhebende Hand gefror in der Bewegung und er konnte den Anderen nur mit kugelrunden Augen anstarren. Glücklicherweise betrat Malfoy in diesem Moment den Raum, oder genauer: Er schlurfte höchst unmotiviert und sich sehr unweihnachtlich an seinem bloßen Bauch kratzend in das Zimmer und gähnte.

„Das ist Harry Potter", stellte er vor. Loki reagierte nicht. „Er hat Lord Voldemort besiegt." Immer noch Schweigen. „Tom Riddle? Den dunkelsten Magier unse- ich meine, _meiner_ Zeit?" Loki nahm seinen intensiven Blick von Harry und sah nun mit gelupfter Augenbraue zu dem Blonden, immer noch hartnäckig schweigend und nicht im geringsten erkennend oder gar beeindruckt wirkend. Dieser seufzte. „Wir waren zusammen auf der Schule", fasste er Harrys und seine komplizierte Beziehung zusammen, „wir mochten uns nicht."

„Ah", machte Loki endlich und ergriff Harrys schlaffe Hand um sie kräftig zu schütteln. Harry fröstelte.

„Potter, sagst du?" wiederholte er dann und kräuselte leicht die Lippen, ehe er zu Draco trat und besitzergreifend einen Arm um dessen Taille schlang. Harrys Augen drohten angesichts dieser offensichtlichen Zärtlichkeitsbekundung aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen. „Ich glaube, er mag mich nicht."

„Keine Sorge, Loki, dieses Entsetzen hat vermutlich mehr mit mir als mit dir zu tun", widersprach der Slytherin kurz und streifte dann mit einer fast harschen, bestimmten Geste den Arm des Anderen ab. „Also, Potter, was willst du?"

Harrys Blick hatte sich an Dracos rechtem Hüftknochen festgesaugt, auf dem noch Sekunden zuvor die Hand des Zeitspringers gelegen hatte und die ihm so auf unbeschreibliche Weise besudelt schien. Zu gern hätte er selbst seine Hand ausgestreckt und den Slytherin genau dort berührt, und diese Tatsache irritierte ihn fast noch mehr als die offensichtlich mehr als platonische Beziehung zwischen den beiden anderen Männern. „Ich.. äh...", brabbelte er unkoordiniert, und Malfoy seufzte kellertief.

„Spätestens nächstes Jahr um diese Zeit solltest du fertig sein, sonst krieg ich Ärger", meinte er ergeben, und diese platte Äußerung erinnerte Harry an den eigentlichen Grund seines Erscheinens.

„Du bist der Weihnachtsmann!" platzte er anklagend heraus, woraufhin Loki einen strafenden Blick in Richtung Dracos warf, der bloß entnervt die Augen verdrehte.

„Hast du ein paar psychedelische Pilze gegessen?" erkundigte er sich gespielt besorgt. „Zuviel Eierpunsch? Konsumschock?"

„Ich habe dich gesehen! Und Hermine hat mir von diesem.. deinem... Loki erzählt!" zeterte Harry weiter. Dracos Augen verengten sich unmerklich.

„Du hast _Granger _erzählt, dass ich der Weihnachtsmann bin? Was hat sie denn damit zu tun?"

„Lenk nicht ab! Du gefährdest Weihnachten, dich selbst und was-weiß-ich-nicht-noch-alles, und dein feiner Freund da ist jawohl auch alles andere als koscher!"

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten!" warf Loki empört dazwischen. Harry ignorierte ihn wider besseren Wissens und sah dafür Malfoy fest in die Augen, während er eine vage Handbewegung in Richtung des Gottes machte.

„Er ist eine Sagengestalt und bekannt dafür, den Menschen Aufgaben zu stellen, die für sie nicht zu bewältigen sind! Du wirst versagen, Millionen von Kindern enttäuschen und daran zerbrechen, und er weiß es und freut sich auch noch darauf!"

Draco wirkte nicht im Geringsten beunruhigt sondern gönnte sich sogar die Dreistigkeit, kühl zu lächeln. „Selbst wenn ich das wäre, was du glaubst, und Loki damit irgendetwas zu tun hätte – wieso sollte ich das nicht schaffen?"

„Du bist Malfoy! Du weiß doch gar nicht, was Weihnachten überhaupt bedeutet!" erwiderte Harry prompt, und Dracos Lächeln wurde eine Spur gefährlicher.

„Angesichts dessen, was du hier von dir gibst, weißt du es allerdings auch kaum", gab er flach zurück. Harry errötete schlagartig und sah zu Boden.

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, Malfoy. Auch um dich."

Loki trat hinter Draco und legte in einer allzu vertraut wirkenden Geste sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter. Draco lehnte sich wie von selbst leicht zurück, und Loki legte seine Arme um ihn. Wie auch zuvor saugte sich Harrys Blick an den Händen des Zeitspringers fest, die sacht über Dracos Bauchmuskeln strichen. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich säuerlich.

„Draco geht es bestens. Ich passe auf ihn auf."

Harry schnaubte spöttisch und riss seine Augen von den provokanten Zärtlichkeiten weg. „Du benutzt ihn wie eine Figur auf deinem Spielfeld", berichtigte er, woraufhin der Andere eine Reihe strahlend weißer Zähne entblößte. Es war mehr ein Zähnefletschen als ein Lächeln und erinnerte Harry an einen Hai.

„Entgegen dem, was du von mir zu wissen glaubst, ist Draco für mich alles andere als ein Spielzeug."

„Aber..."

„Potter", unterbrach ihn Draco brüsk, „gehen wir mal davon aus, dass ich der Weihnachtsmann bin. Dieses Jahr ist Weihnachten nun schon vergangen – gab es irgendwelche Dramen, von denen ich wissen sollte? Haben sich bei dir Beschwerden gehäuft? Oder wieso bist du hier und wirfst mir vor, dieses Fest zu verhunzen, das doch eigentlich recht problemlos über die Bühne gegangen ist?"

„Du hast meinen Weihnachtsbaum umgeworfen!" warf Harry dem Anderen atemlos vor, der sich erneut aus Lokis Umarmung befreite und wütend ein paar Schritte auf ihn zuging.

„Ich habe ihn auch wieder aufgestellt", zischte er zurück.

„Also gibst du zu, dass du in meinem Wohnzimmer warst!" triumphierte Harry, woraufhin der Blonde bloß die Augen verdrehte.

„Meinetwegen", sagte er entnervt, „ich war in deinem Wohnzimmer und ich habe deinen blöden Baum umgeworfen. Können wir uns auch darauf einigen, dass ich ihn wieder aufgestellt habe? Und das Haus verlassen habe, ohne sonstige Spuren zu hinterlassen?"

„'Verlassen' ist jawohl untertrieben!" begehrte Harry auf, „du bist in einem Schwall blauer Flammen verschwunden! Und hast _Geschenke_ unter den Baum gelegt!"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ist eines dieser beiden Dinge strafbar?" fragte er trocken.

Der Gryffindor fuhr sich frustriert durch seine Haare. „Malfoy! Denk doch mal nach! Du _kannst_ nicht der Weihnachtsmann sein!"

„Meine Reden, Potter, meine Reden", bestätigte der Blonde ihn ruhig.

„Das meine ich nicht, und das weißt du ganz genau! Verdammt, du... du siehst noch nicht einmal so aus! Du bist viel zu... eh... "

„Viel zu _was_, Potter?" hakte Draco nach, seine Augen gefährlich zusammengezogen.

„Zu dünn!" schloss Harry dümmlich, schon stolz darüber, dass er das Wort, welches ihm eigentlich auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, nicht über seine Lippen hatte kommen lassen. Malfoy allerdings zu sagen, dass er _sexy _sei, war ungefähr so als würde man einem Psychopathen eine blutige Axt in die Hand drücken.

„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich eine Taille habe", erwiderte der Slytherin säuerlich und verschränkte die Arme, während er einen hilfesuchenden Blick in Richtung Lokis warf. Dieser hatte von der doppelten offensichtlichen Ablehnung durch seinen ... Partner? Freund? Affäre? - durch_ Malfoy _jedoch anscheinend legliche Lust verloren, sich an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen und betrachtete stattdessen lieber angelegentlich seine Fingernägel. Wenn man nicht in seine Augen sah, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf, sah er eigentlich gar nicht so gut aus. Was irgendwie ein schwacher Trost war, denn _wenn_ man seine Augen sah, sah er wirklich großartig aus.

„Ich meine doch nur, dass... dass das eine große Aufgabe ist. Quasi unschaffbar. Also, wirklich schwierig. Eh..."

„Potter", unterbrach Draco ihn trocken, ging durch den Raum und begann, Harry langsam aber bestimmt erst aus dem Zimmer, dann durch den Flur und schließlich aus der Wohnung zu schieben, „wenn du es geschafft hast, den dunkelsten Zauberer unserer Zeit zu besiegen, dann werde ich wohl auch den Weihnachtsmann spielen können." Und damit schlug die Tür vor seiner Nase zu, und auch nach mehrmaligem Klopfen, Klingeln und Zetern änderte sich daran nichts mehr.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x

Kleiner Adventskalender (oder sowas ähnliches) für euch! GANZ fertig ist das gute Stück noch nicht, wird aber hoffentlich bis Weihnachten... Viel Spaß!


	2. Chapter 2

_Januar_

Entgegen dem sonstigen Fashion-Statement des Slytherin, der sich für gewöhnlich in Schwarz- und Grüntöne hüllte, trug Malfoy nun schon den vierten Tag in Folge einen roten Pullover. Er hatte zusätzlich eine rote Wollmütze, die eigentlich ziemlich fies mit seinem hellen Teint hätte kontrastieren müssen, ihm aber aus einem unerfindlichen Grund nur schmeichelte, und er trug feste schwarze Stiefel, die ganz sicher nicht aus einem der angesagten Szene-Läden der oberen Zehntausend kamen und über die Blaise Zabini angesicht ihrer eher schornsteinfegerhaften Machart sicherlich in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre.

Harry betrachtete das Ganze mit Argwohn und einer gesunden Menge an Skepsis. Draco Malfoy in rot gekleidet zu sehen (und das auch noch, ohne dass die roten Kleidungsstücke maßangefertigt waren) war ja schon schräg genug, aber dass er außerdem durch die Gegend lief und jedes Mal, wenn er an einem Kind vorbei lief, entweder in ein goldenes oder ein schwarzes Buch zu schreiben begann, war nun wirklich etwas übertrieben. Noch dazu schien er fast ohne Unterlass Plätzchen zu essen, was jedoch seiner gleichbleibend muskulösen Figur keinen Abbruch tat.

An dem fünften Tag des roten Pullovers – und jetzt fiel Harry die kleine, in den Kragen gearbeitete Schlange auf, die sich beständig um Malfoys Hals wand und damit so zumindest einen Restteil Normalität bewahrte – trat er dem Blonden in den Weg und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Potter, Harry", murmelte Draco bloß und lupfte sein schwarzes Büchlein, „misstrauisch, besserwisserisch, Nervensäge. Glaubt, er würde allen helfen, spielt sich aber im Grunde nur auf. Dito: Schwarzes Buch."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal verblüfft, ehe er dem Slytherin einen Stoß gegen die Schulter versetzte, der daraufhin erstaunt ein paar Schritte zurückstolperte. „Sag mal, Potter, spinnst du? Du kannst mich doch nicht schubsen!"

„Misstrauisch, besserwisserisch, Nervensäge?" echote Harry anstelle einer Antwort wütend, und die grauen Augen Dracos wurden kugelrund.

„Dieser verfluchte Loki!" zischte er wütend, schnippste in die Finger und verschwand in einer zischelnden, blauen Flamme.


	3. Chapter 3

_Februar_

Harry hatte den unerlaubten Gebrauch von Magie in aller Öffentlichkeit nicht gemeldet. Er nahm an, dass das Ministerium – wie bei ihm im zweiten Jahr, als Dobby einen Kuchen über den Gästen seines Onkels hatte schweben lassen – bereits bestens darüber Bescheid wusste und der Slytherin mit einer saftigen Strafe für sein Vergehen gezahlt hatte.

Daher überraschte es ihn umso mehr, als er auf einem Auslandsaufenthalt auf Hawaii den in ein mit roten Blumen bedrucktes Hemd gehüllten Malfoy sah, der ein Glas Milch trinkend über den Strand spazierte und aus einem idiotischen Grund heraus ein Rentier neben sich herführte, in dessen Satteltaschen – _Sattel_taschen, wer ritt denn bitte ein Rentier? - er die beiden unabkömmlichen Bücher gestopft hatte, nebst natürlich seiner augenscheinlichen Lieblingsspeise, den Plätzchen. Wie man bei diesen tropischen Temperaturen Plätzchen essen konnte und mit einem Rentier – das arme Geschöpf – über den heißen Sand flanieren konnte, war Harry ein Rätsel, und so marschierte er quer über den Strand zu dem Blonden herüber.

„Potter, Harry", diagnostizierte der Andere sofort wieder und kramte das schwarze Buch hervor, „misstrauisch, wütend, neugierig, Nervensäge. Fühlt sich immer im Recht, egal wie sehr er im Unrecht ist."

Harry schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Malfoy, Draco", erwiderte auf die gleiche klinisch-analytische Weise, „spricht mit Menschen, die ihm direkt gegenüber stehen, in der dritten Person. Akut geistesgefährdet. Hält sich noch dazu für den Weihnachtsmann, beziehungsweise will dessen Platz einnehmen."

Draco starrte ihn verständnislos an, ehe er wütend sein Buch zuklappte und es wieder in der Tasche verschwinden ließ. „Verdammt nochmal, Potter, lass mich meine Arbeit erledigen!"

Und damit schnippste er zweimal in die Finger – woraufhin zunächst das Rentier und dann er in einer blau aufleuchtenden Flamme verschwanden.

XXX

Ich weiß ja, die Pitelchen sind derzeit sehr kurz... das ändert sich noch, keine Sorge. Geduld, Leudz, Geduld! Das ist eine Tugend! xD


	4. Chapter 4

_März_

Das Blau, in dem Malfoy zu verschwinden pflegte, nervte Harry allmählich mehr als die roten Kleidungsstücke, in denen er derzeit nur noch anzutreffen war. Zwei weitere Male hatte er den Slytherin seit dem Vorfall am Strand gesehen, und er war jeweils wieder in dieser spektakulären Flamme geflüchtet. Das erste Mal hatte eine Glocke direkt neben dem Blonden plötzlich irrwitzig laut angefangen zu läuten, woraufhin sich dieser argwöhnisch umsah und beim Erblicken Harrys sofort verschwand. Beim nächsten Mal hatte ein kleiner, neben Malfoy her laufender Mann mit idiotisch nach oben gebogenen Schuhen und einer rot-weiß-gestreiften Strumpfhose nebst kurzen Pumphosen laut angefangen „We wish you a Merry Christmas" zu singen, und der Blonde hatte sich nicht einmal umgeguckt ehe er in dem blauen Feuer verpuffte.

Es schien also so, als hätte der Möchtegern-Weihnachtsmann sich eine Art Alarmsystem ausgedacht, um Harry irgendwie zu entkommen.

Harry Potter wäre allerdings nicht Harry Potter gewesen, wenn er sich solch ein Verhalten hätte gefallen lassen. Also hüllte er sich in seinen Umhang, dämpfte magisch seine Schritte und lauerte vor Malfoys Haustür, bis dieser einen Abend endlich einmal ohne Wichtel oder Rentier an seiner Seite nach Hause schlurfte.

Er sah müde aus.

Seine Mütze saß schief auf den blonden Haaren, sein Blick war abwesend auf seine Füße gerichtet und er hatte die Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Hose vergraben. Jeans, keine sündhaft teuren Bügelfalten-Hosen, einfache, simple Jeans, und nichtsdestotrotz schien er von innen zu leuchten. Harry hätte ihn zu gerne berührt, ihm die Mütze gerade gerückt und die Falten aus seiner Jacke gestrichen, und er fragte sich ärgerlich, ob das wohl mit einem Weihnachtsmann-Mangel aus Kindertagen zusammen hing. _Diese dämlichen Dursleys. _

Wie schon so oft stellte er sich in Dracos Weg, und dieser hob nicht einmal den Blick – er hätte auch ohnehin nur ins Nichts gestarrt, da Harry hartnäckig seinen Umhang aufbehalten hatte – und begann, leise vor sich hin zu murmeln. „Potter, Harry", begann er, „misstrauisch, Nervensäge, verwirrt. Weiß nicht, wann er aufhören sollte." Damit zog er sein schwarzes Buch heraus und machte einen Strich hinter Harrys Namen. Dieser zog sich entnervt den Umhang von den Schultern.

„Malfoy."

Der Blonde starrte ihn verblüfft an, anscheinend über sein unerwartetes Auftauchen erstaunt, und seufzte dann. „Nicht zu fassen", sagte er frustriert und hob die Linke, und Harrys Hand schoss geistesgegenwärtig nach vorn und schnappte nach seinem anderen Handgelenk, ehe Draco in die Finger schnipsen konnte.

Das Rauschen innerhalb des blauen Feuers war ohrenbetäubend, und Harry war darüber derart erschrocken dass er um ein Haar Dracos Arm losgelassen hätte. Allein die Befürchtung, dann für immer alleine in dieser blau-weiß-brüllenden Hölle gefangen zu sein, hinderte ihn daran und ließ ihn stattdessen den Slytherin fester fassen, woraufhin die Muskeln unter seinen Fingern sich schmerzhaft zusammenzogen. Kurz darauf landeten sie, und Harry hatte das Gefühl als wäre er von einem gigantischen Hammer in den Boden gestampft worden. Stöhnend sank er in die Knie, während Malfoy unbeeindruckt stehen blieb und ihn nur mit einem bitterbösen Blick beehrte, der rein gar nichts mehr mit dem Weihnachtsmann gemein hatte.

„Verdammt, Potter!" zischte er wütend, „du blöder Vollidiot! Was willst du hier?"

'Hier' stellte sich als ein in geschmackvollen Beige-Tönen gehaltenes Büro heraus, an dessen rechter Wand ein Regal voller goldener Bücher und an der linken ein Regal voller schwarzer Bücher stand. Auf dem Tisch stand eine gigantischen Schüssel voller Plätzchen, und das Fenster hinter dem Schreibtisch erlaubte einen atemberaubenden Blick über eine vereiste Schneelandschaft.

„Was... wo...", machte Harry hilflos und rappelte sich langsam auf, woraufhin Draco ihm bloß einen Stoß gegen die Schulter verpasste, der ihn prompt wieder auf den Boden beförderte.

„Du kannst hier nicht einfach so reinspazieren als würde dir der Laden gehören! Es gibt Regeln, verflucht!"

„Malfoy", widersprach Harry schwach, „ich bin hier nicht unbedingt 'reinspaziert', falls du dich erinnerst. Wir sind in einem blauen Flammenball hierhin gekommen, und daran bist du jawohl genauso Schuld wie ich! Du könntest ja auch einfach mal mit mir reden, anstatt immer den großen Superzauberer raushängen zu lassen!"

Die Augen des Slytherin zogen sich unheilvoll zusammen und jeder Hauch von Müdigkeit schwand aus seinen Zügen. „Es mag dich vermutlich überraschen, aber ich habe wirklich noch andere Dinge zu tun als mich mit dir über das Für und Wider meines Berufs zu unterhalten!"

„Du bist der Weihnachtsmann, Malfoy! Das ist doch kein Beruf!"

In diesem Moment schwang die Tür von Malfoys Büro auf und ein Mann, der genauso lächerlich gekleidet war wie der mit dem er den Blonden zuvor gesehen hatte, spazierte herein. Auf seiner Brust stand in fetten Lettern „**SCHQ**", und er hatte ein äußerst ernstes Gesicht aufgesetzt, dass überhaupt nicht mit seiner fröhlichen Mütze harmonierte.

„Loki wartet", verkündete er säuerlich, und Draco, dessen Blick sich Sekunden zuvor noch zornessprühend auf Harry gerichtet hatte, wurde augenblicklich wieder ruhiger, als er sich auf den Elf konzentrierte.

„Jaja", meinte er abwesend, „der kann ruhig noch länger warten. Danke, James."

Der Elf lächelte befriedigt und ging wieder heraus, und Harry warf dem Blonden einen irritierten Blick zu. „SCHQ?"

„Santa Claus Head Quarters." Draco seufzte und zog sich die Mütze von den Haaren, die daraufhin wild in alle Richtungen abstanden. Aus einem unverständlichen Grund heraus hätte Harry sie ihm zu gern geglättet. Bei Merlin, er hätte wirklich als Kind öfter mal eine Zuckerstange vom Nikolaus kriegen sollen, dann wäre er jetzt nicht derart fixiert auf den Mann vor ihm.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen." Bevor Harry noch die Chance hatte, den Mund aufzumachen, ballte sich wieder das blaue Rauschen um ihn und trug ihn davon.

XXX

Verspätet! Sorry, die Arbeit macht mich grad ein wenig bekloppt und daher hab ich es einfach vergessen... Ausgleich dann am WE!


	5. Chapter 5

_April_

Vermutlich hätte ihn die ganze Malfoy-Sache nicht derart aufgeregt, wenn er nicht dieses Schreiben vom Ministerium bekommen hätte. Es war aber auch einfach vollkommen idiotisch – _er _wurde des öffentlichen Umgangs mit Magie bezichtigt, während Malfoy nicht einmal erwähnt worden war. _Er_, Harry Potter, der derzeit beste Auror Englands. Der noch nicht einmal Magie angewandt hatte, sondern bloß in dieser dusseligen blauen Flamme quer über den Erdball zum Nordpol verschleppt worden war.

Und deswegen sollte _er_ nun für zwei Wochen vom Dienst suspendiert werden?

Es war vollkommen ungerecht, und genau das hatte er auch vor, seinem Vorgesetzten zu sagen.

Shacklebolt allerdings war nicht im Mindesten davon beeindruckt, und was das allergrößte war: Harry war nicht in der Lage, die Wörter „Malfoy" und „Weihnachtsmann" in einem Satz unterzubringen. Das einzige, was er zu Stande brachte, war ein wirres Gebrabbel darüber, was Weihnachten passiert war und wie er seitdem den Weihnachtsmann verfolgte, woraufhin ihn Kingsley nur spöttisch ansah und meinte: „Nun, Potter, der Weihnachtsmann stellt erstens keinerlei Bedrohung für die allgemeine Sicherheit dar und ist zweitens anscheinend eine ganze Nummer zu groß für Sie."

Woraufhin Harrys Kinnlade heruntersackte und er recht hilflos einwarf, dass der Weihnachtsmann ein Mythos sei.

Shacklebolts Blick wurde etwas mitleidiger. „Gerade Sie sollten doch wohl angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse wissen, dass er sehr wohl exisitiert."

Und damit hatte er den Gryffindor alleine gelassen, der sich den Rest des Tages näher mit dem ganzen Weihnachtsmann-Ding auseinander setzte.

Er war gerade über der Weihnachtsgeschichte von Charles Dickens eingenickt, als sein persönlicher Geist der Weihnacht in Form von Loki ihn unsanft an der Schulter schüttelte und somit aus dem Reich der Träumenden riss.

„Gnurgh", machte er müde und sah irritiert zu dem unverschämt vor sich hin grinsenden Unruhestifter auf, der sich die Bücher auf Harrys Schreibtisch spöttisch besah und sich dann ohne auf verknickende Blätter zu achten auf den Unterlagen niederließ und die Beine überschlug, „eeh... Loki?"

Der Angesprochene lächelte zustimmend und tätschelte Harrys Kopf. „Sehr richtig, Harold, sehr richtig. Und du weißt, wer ich bin, stimmt's?"

In seinem gesamten Leben war er noch nie „Harold" genannt worden, und der seltsame Ernst der in seinem Vornamen mitschwang ließ ihn schneller zu vollkommener Wachheit zurückkehren als es ein Liter stärkster Kaffee hätte tun können. „Du... bist Loki", sagte er langsam, und der Andere nickte kurz und sah ihn weiter abwartend an.

„Eine nordische Gottheit?" hing Harry nach einer Weile an, und der Blonde verzog etwas das Geischt.

„Es schmeichelt mir natürlich, dass du mich für einen Gott hälst, aber damit übertreibst du etwas. Aber zumindest teilweise hast du recht, ich bin im Norden geboren. Dänemark. Schönes Land. Hervorragender Käse."

Er war nicht unbedingt erpicht darauf, eine Diskussion über Käse zu führen und überging den Kommentar daher mit einem säuerlichen Stirnrunzeln. „Ein Zeitspringer?" fragte er deswegen, Hermines Theorie austestend.

Lokis Lächeln wandelte sich und wurde von aufmerksam-charmant zu äußerst gefährlich. Aus dem Nichts bildete sich ein Klumpen Eis in Harrys Magen und ihm wurde erneut klar, dass er diesen nach außen so ungezwungenen Mann nicht unterschätzen durfte.

„Ein Zeitspringer", wiederholte Loki leise, „wie wahr, wie wahr." Er lupfte eine Augenbraue. „Ich war in der Zukunft – willst du wissen, was sie für dich bereit hält?"

„Nein", erwiderte Harry prompt, „ich will, dass du gehst und mich in Ruhe lässt." Er zögerte einen Moment. „Und Malfoy auch."

„Ach richtig, der gute Draco. Ist dir ja in den vergangenen Monaten richtiggehend ans Herz gewachsen, was?" Als Harry auch nach langem Schweigen nicht antwortete sondern bloß stur weiter in diese funkelnd-faszinierenden Augen blickte, seufzte der Andere schließlich leise und beugte sich etwas vor. Die diffuse dunkle Aura um ihn schien sich zu verdichten. „Hör mal zu, Potter, misch dich da nicht ein." Er lehnte sich zurück und lächelte plötzlich, und der Raum schien sofort heller zu werden. Jegliche Düsternis verschwand, und wieder einmal erschien Loki nur wie ein übermütiger, wenn auch arroganter junger Mann. „Auch zu deinem eigenen besten." Und damit löste er sich buchstäblich in Luft auf, und Harry fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob er sich die ganze Begebenheit nur eingebildet hatte.

XXXX

Ich weiß, vermutlich mag ihn keiner von euch - aber ich mag Loki. Ha. Ihr werdet ihn sobald nicht los!


	6. Chapter 6

_Mai_

Er hatte Malfoy den gesamten April über nicht gesehen, und allmählich näherte sich sein ohnehin nicht unbedingt für seine Stärke bekannter Geduldsfaden dem Ende. Egal, wie oft er in seiner erzwungen freien Zeit vor dessen Haustür gewartet und daran geklopft (na gut, eher _gehämmert_) hatte, niemals sah er auch nur eine Spur von dem Blonden. Ehrlich gesagt, zerrte das alles ziemlich an seinen Nerven.

Nicht, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Oder dass ihn die Tatsache beunruhigte, dass es ihm nicht mehr möglich war über die Geschichte zu sprechen. Selbst Ron und Hermine schienen mysteriöser Weise komplett vergessen zu haben, was Harry ihnen an Weihnachten erzählt hatte, und dieser hatte sich schon öfter für seine Dummheit verflucht, den beiden Blonden von Hermines Mitwirken in der Aufdeckung Lokis erzählt zu haben.

Diese gesamte Weihnachtsmann-Sache reichte viel tiefer, als es Harry zunächst angenommen hatte, und anscheinend hatte Hermine durchaus Recht gehabt, als sie sagte, dass sowohl die Figur des Weihnachtsmannes als auch die Lokis mit weitaus mehr Macht umzugehen wussten, als der 0815-Magier das von sich behaupten konnte. Auch, wenn sie selbst sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, jemals etwas dazu gesagt zu haben.

Er war frustriert, wie so oft, wenn er sich länger mit Draco Malfoy befasste.

Er hatte sogar versucht, es zu lassen. Aber wann immer er es schaffte, alle Gedanken an den Blonden weitestgehend von sich zu schieben und sich selbst zu versichern, dass es viel sinnvoller war sich um sein eigenes Leben als das seines Schulrivalen zu kümmern, wurde er des nachts von Träumen darüber heimgesucht, wie Malfoy quer über den Planet spazierte, ein goldenes und ein schwarzes Buch in den Taschen, während Loki hinter ihm her schlenderte, ungeniert auf seinen Hintern starrte und dabei blöde grinste.

Diese unglückliche Zusammenstellung der jüngsten Ereignisse seines Lebens hätte er wohl dann auch dafür verantwortlich gemacht, dass er seinen freien Tag dazu nutzte um in Malfoys Wohnung einzubrechen, vor etwaigen Blicken durch den Umhang seines Vaters geschützt. Lautlos schlich er durch den Flur und blieb schließlich in dem Wohnzimmer stehen, in dem er den Slytherin das erste Mal mit seiner Weihnachts-Theorie konfrontiert hatte. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht - 5 Monate war das inzwischen her, und seine anfängliche Irritiertheit hatte sich zu einer allumfassenden Besessenheit gewandelt.

Ein fauchendes Geräusch ließ ihn herum fahren, und hinter ihm erschien in einem Ball blauer Flammen ein ziemlich erschöpft wirkender Blonder, der leise zu seufzen begann. "Potter, Harry", murmelte er sofort, "sorgt sich, weiß nicht was er tun soll, reagiert vermutlich über." Und damit zog er - zu Harrys Verblüffung - ein goldenes Buch aus seiner Hosentasche, in welchem er den Namen des Gryffindors notierte.

Harry rührte sich nicht, während Draco das Buch wegsteckte, sich dann aufrichtete und erst dann irritiert umzusehen begann. Langsam holte er das Buch wieder hervor und schlug es wieder auf, um dann seine Augen zu verengen und sich wütend umzusehen. "Potter", zischte er leise, "wo bist du?"

Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte, zog dann aber angesichts seiner offensichtlichen Niederlage den Umhang von seinem Kopf. "Malfoy", begann er, "ich..."

"Du hast ganz offensichtlich völlig den Verstand verloren", unterbrach ihn der Blonde ärgerlich, "und wenn ich nicht einen ziemlich handfesten Beweis dafür hätte, dass deine Absichten gut sind..." Er seufzte leise. "Wie wär's mit einer heißen Schokolade?"

"Was?" fragte Harry verwirrt zurück, und sein Gegenüber verdrehte bloß die Augen.

"Schokolade. Kann man trinken. Wirklich lecker."

"Es ist Mai!" warf der Gryffindor hilflos ein, woraufhin Draco bloß mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Und?"

Und so saßen sie wenige Minuten später einträchtig nebeneinander auf Malfoys Couch und nippten an ihrem Kakao. "Das Weihnachts-Ding hat dich weich gemacht", stellte Harry fest, woraufhin sich die grauen Augen Dracos gefährlich verengten und er sich beeilte anzuhängten: "... was ich gut finde, wirklich! Dadurch bist du viel... menschlicher."

Der Blonde lupfte eine Augenbraue und sah ihn kritisch an. „Du bist ein Trottel, Potter", sagte er trocken, „wenn ich eins jetzt ganz gewiss nicht mehr bin, dann ist es _menschlich_." Er seufzte und nahm sich dann gedankenverloren ein Plätzchen, welches er in seinen Kakao tunkte und vor sich hin zu knabbern begann. „Als kleiner Junge wollte ich immer soviel Macht haben, wie es irgendwie möglich ist. Jetzt... wünschte ich, es wäre nicht so." Ein schmales, trauriges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Über Gut und Böse zu entscheiden ist einfacher, als man denkt. Und gleichzeitig ist es die schwierigste Aufgabe, die man sich vorstellen kann." Mit einem Kopfschütteln stopfte er sich das restliche Plätzchen in den Mund und spülte das Gebäck mit seiner Schokolade herunter. Auf seiner Oberlippe blieb eine verlockende Kakao-Spur zurück, und Harry realisierte gar nicht, dass er seine Hand danach ausgestreckt hatte bis sein Daumen sacht über die Lippen seines Gegenübers strich.

„Ich...", begann er stockend, und Dracos Blick flackerte zu ihm herüber. Sein Atem strich warm über Harrys Handfläche.

Diesen äußerst ungünstigen Moment suchte sich Loki aus, um wie ein Springteufel aus dem Nichts neben Draco zu erscheinen, seinen Arm sofort um die Schultern des Blonden legend und seine Rechte in dessen hellen Haaren zu vergraben. Dieser rührte sich nicht sondern starrte weiterhin Harry an, und Harry brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass die Zeit um sie herum still stand. Er schluckte.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt, Potter", meinte der Gott dann leicht tadelnd, „Draco gehört mir. Ich war in der Zukunft – ich weiß es."

Harry zog seine Hand langsam von Dracos Lippen fort. „Ich habe die Zukunft schon einmal verändert", gab er zurück, woraufhin Loki leise auflachte.

„Die Vergangenheit", erwiderte er amüsiert, „du hast die Vergangenheit verändert. Und wenn du nicht aufpasst, kleiner Held, tue ich dasselbe." Seine Augen schienen wieder dunkler zu werden, was angesichts der ohnehin schummrigen Beleuchtung ein Kunststück war. „Vermutlich nicht mit ähnlich glücklichem Ausgang für dich."

Damit stupste er fast sanft Harrys Finger aus der Nähe von Dracos Gesicht, und Augenblicke später saß Harry allein und recht verdutzt auf seinem Bett, den Geruch von Schokolade in der Nase.


	7. Chapter 7

_Juni_

Der Juni war verregnet. Für englische Verhältnisse war das zwar nichts Neues, nichtsdestotrotz trug es wenig dazu bei, Harrys ohnehin schlechte Laune zu verbessern. Seit dem denkwürdigen, wenn auch fast surrealen Schokoladen-Abend hatte er Draco nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, egal wie oft er sich wartend in dessen Wohnzimmer aufgehalten hatte oder sonstwie versucht hatte, dem Blonden über den Weg zu laufen. Stattdessen sah er mit einer fast lächerlichen Häufigkeit einen anderen, wenn auch weitaus weniger für ihn interessanten Blonden: Loki begegnete ihm fast täglich, grinste ihm fröhlich mit einem gehässigen Funkeln in den faszinierenden Augen entgegen und verschwand, bevor Harry die Chance hatte ihn zu einer Neuauflage ihres letzten 'Gesprächs' zu bewegen. Es war recht offensichtlich, was der Gott (oder was auch immer er war) damit bezwecken wollte, und es trieb Harry zur Weißglut. Dieses 'Haha, ich habe das, was du gern hättest'-Spielchen war vielleicht für Loki amüsant, für ihn jedoch war es nur eine äußerst schräge Wiederaufwärmung der Cho-Cedric-Situation, wenn auch mit deutlich anderen Mitspielern. Malfoy würde vermutlich vor lauter Wut seine rote Bommelmütze von den Haaren fliegen, wenn er von dem mentalen Vergleich mit Cho erfahren würde, was aber recht wenig änderte: Wie damals, so fühlte Harry auch jetzt vor allem nur eins, und das war – entgegen seiner sonstigen Persönlichkeit – Hilflosigkeit. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er erneut an den Blonden herankommen sollte und hatte schon längst aufgegeben darüber nachzudenken, mit was bloß der Weihnachtsmann mitten im Sommer derart beschäftigt sein könnte, dass er nicht einmal mehr nach Hause kommen konnte. Inzwischen hatte er sich sogar irgendwie damit abgefunden, dass die Gestalt des Weihnachtsmannes tatsächlich existierte und war mehr oder minder damit im Reinen, dass diese Person derzeit niemand Geringeres als Draco Malfoy war – womit er nicht zurecht kam, dass war seine eigene Besessenheit. Nicht einmal kleine Kinder dachten wohl im Juni so oft an den rotbemützten Herren mit dem (angeblichen) Rauschebart wie er es im Moment tat, und diese vollkommene Vernarrtheit störte ihn fast genauso sehr wie die totale Unauffindbarkeit Malfoys. Und wo war das eigentlich genau hergekommen? Vor einem halben Jahr hatte er keinen Gedanken an den Blonden verschwendet, jetzt grübelte er in jeder freien Minute über ihn nach. Nicht zuletzt über diesen schwer zu beschreibenden Moment von ungeahnter Nähe, den sie auf Dracos Couch erlebt hatten.

Er wusste ja schon seit längerem, dass er mehr für das männliche als für das weibliche Geschlecht zu begeistern war. Es hatte ein paar eher peinlicher als erotischer Szenen mit Ginny bedurft, um das 100%ig festzustellen, aber seit nun gut zwei Jahren war er sich dessen wohl bewusst. Er hätte jedoch nie damit gerechnet, jemals irgendein Interesse an Draco Malfoy zu entwickeln – der Blonde entsprach nun wirklich nicht seinem sonstigen Beuteschema. Bisher hatten ihn eher muskulöse, breitschultrige Männer mit Dreitagebart und kurzen, lockigen Haaren und dunklen Augen interessiert – deutlich mehr südlich als nordisch geprägt, und der blasse Slytherin mit den feinen hellblonden Haarsträhnen hatte nun wirklich kein bißchen etwas Südländisches. War ja klar, dass ausgerechnet Malfoy mal wieder die Ausnahme spielen musste und derart seine Gedanken beherrschte mit seinen völlig untypischen roten Kleidungsstücken, blauen Flammen und unergründlichen Augen. Harry selbst war nie ein besonderer Augen-Fan gewesen und fand das gesamte Geschwafel darüber, seinem Gegenüber in die Seele sehen zu können indem man lange genug stumpfsinnig in dessen Augen starrte recht albern – aber auch hier schien Draco außerhalb der Normalität zu wandern, wickelte ihn mal eben so mit einem einzigen nicht-eiskalt-verachtenden Blick um den Finger und schien das nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Harry hätte im Grunde gut darauf verzichten können. In seinem Leben mangelte es nicht unbedingt an Drama – da musste er sich eigentlich nicht auch noch recht idiotisch in eine Verliebtheit seinem ehemaligen Schulrivalen _Schrägstrich _dem Weihnachtsmann gegenüber stürzen.

Er seufzte leise, schloss die Augen und fuhr sich müde mit den Händen durch die Haare, seine Frisur noch etwas mehr als ohnehin zerstörend. Als er wieder aufsah, saß Draco vor ihm und hielt ein goldenes Buch in den Händen. „Potter, Harry", murmelte er kaum hörbar, „frustriert, unentschlossen, voller Hoffnung." Er ließ den Stift sinken und hob eine Augenbraue.

Harry starrte ihn schockiert an und blinzelte ein paar Mal blöde, ehe er hektisch aus seinem Stuhl aufsprang, dabei einen Aktenstapel von seinem Tisch schubste und einige Federkiele zerbrach, und um den Tisch herum auf den Blonden zuhastete, der der Zerstörung um ihn herum unbeeindruckt zugesehen hatte. „Malf- Dr-", er stockte und packte stattdessen Dracos Schultern. „Ich habe dich gesucht!"

„Ich weiß, Potter", erwiderte der Slytherin ungerührt, warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf die in sein – natürlich rotes – T-Shirt gekrallten Finger und kräuselte leicht die Lippen. Harry schluckte und zog seine Hände weg.

„Warum bist du hier?" fragte er dann, und Draco lächelte leicht.

„Verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk", antwortete er und stand dann unvermittelt auf, um unruhig durch das Zimmer zu tigern. „Pass auf, Potter, das Ganze gerät außer Kontrolle."

„Dann lass es", erwiderte Harry prompt, „niemand würde dir einen Vorwurf machen, am allerwenigsten ich."

Draco sah ihn unbewegt an und schüttelte dann kurz den Kopf. „Es geht nicht um mich", stellte er klar, „es geht um dich."

„Um mich?" wiederholte Harry verblüfft, und sein Gegenüber nickte kurz.

„Der Weihnachtsmann ist eine Mythengestalt. Er hat Geheimnisse. Ohne diese wäre er auch nur irgendjemand mit einem komischen Faible für die Farbe Rot und einem ungeheuren Verlangen nach Plätzchen." Als hätte dieser Satz ihn daran erinnert, langte er plötzlich in die Schale mit Keksen auf Harrys Tisch, deren Existenz der Gryffindor nicht bemerkt hatte, und schob sich eine Makrone in den Mund. „Du musst aufhören mich zu suchen."

„Was?"

Draco seufzte und griff nach einer weiteren Makrone. „Du bist aus einem mir unverständlichen Grund der Einzige, der mich sieht, wenn ich arbeite – und du kannst es zerstören. Mich zerstören." Er machte eine Pause, kaute und schluckte. „Lass es."

„Malfoy", sagte Harry leicht angesäuert, „ich suche dich nicht, weil du der Weihnachtsmann bist, verdammt nochmal!"

„Sondern?" fragte der Blonde sorglos und strich sich nicht vorhandene Krümel von der Unterlippe, eine Geste, die der ohnehin brodelnden Libido Harrys nicht unbedingt Abkühlung verschaffte.

„Idiot", knurrte er dann, griff nach Dracos Hand – die sich abermals Richtung Makronen bewegte – und zog ihn an sich, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten und er erneut in diesen unverwechselbaren Augen versinken durfte. „Warum wohl?" Und damit legte er seine Lippen auf die des Anderen, schmeckte Makronen, Zimt und einen Hauch Vanille und war gerade dabei, sich etwas zu entspannen und diese außergewöhnliche Situation zu genießen – wer außer ihm küsste wohl schon den Weihnachtsmann? - als er jäh von dem Blonden gestoßen wurde und gegen seinen Tisch stolperte. Die vielgepriesenen grauen Augen Dracos funkelten und er richtete einen anklagenden Finger auf ihn.

„Danke Salazar dafür, dass Rache unter meiner Würde ist", verkündete er unheilvoll, trat dann zurück und ließ die schon bekannte blaue Flamme um ihn herum erscheinen, die ihn von dannen trug. Die Makronen verschwanden mit ihm.

XXXXXXXX

Unglaublich, aber mein Internet hat mich einfach mal über die letzten Tage verlassen und sich jetzt erst wieder weihnachtlich präsentiert und mir erlaubt, weiter hochzuladen. Psssssssh. Nya, wir sind monatlich daher etwas zurück, aber immerhin kommen sich die Herren allmählich näher... Chrm.

Dank an die lieben Reviewer! Und, falls mir das Internet nicht bis morgen erhalten bleibt, schon mal allen frohe Weihnachten!


	8. Chapter 8

_Juli_

Er gab es offiziell auf. Nachdem die Dutzenden Eulen, die er an Malfoy geschickt hatte, samt und sonders ungeöffnet zurückgekommen waren und wie auch schon zuvor keinerlei persönlicher Kontakt möglich war, gab er es jetzt einfach auf. Sein Leben war kompliziert genug, da brauchte er nicht auch noch einen hysterischen Weihnachtsmann, der vollkommenen Schwachsinn von sich gab und dann melodramatisch in blauen Flammen verschwand. Ts. Er war ein gutaussehender reicher junger Held, er musste wirklich nicht irgendwelchen blonden Vollidioten hinterherlaufen, auch wenn diese wirklich schöne Augen und einen interessanten Job hatten.

Und genau aus diesem Grund traf er sich auch mit Josh Baxter. Einen unkomplizierteren Mann als Josh gab es kaum: Er arbeitete im Ministerium bei der Muggel-Kooperations-Einheit, sein größtes Hobby war Billard, er fand die Weird Sisters gut und seine Freunde mochten ihn. Er war nett, hatte hellbraune Haare, braune Augen, einen leger-sportlichen Kleidungsstil... Es gab keinen Grund, ihn nicht zu mögen.

Diesen Satz sagte er sich nun schon zum gefühlt 384. Mal, während er in seiner Pasta herumstocherte und Josh ihm über sein Weinglas hinweg ein schüchternes Lächeln zuwarf. Es war inzwischen ihr drittes Date, was im Grunde ein gutes Zeichen sein sollte. Allerdings musste er ja ehrlich zugeben, dass er sich eher aus Trotz als aus ehrlichem Interesse mit Josh traf und er dieser Sache wohl baldestmöglich einen Riegel vorschieben musste, wenn er den armen Mann nicht vollkommen auf die falsche Fährte lotsen wollte.

Er verzog leicht sein Gesicht und seufzte leise, woraufhin sich eine Hand auf seine die Gabel umklammernde Rechte legte. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"

Merlin, er war dermaßen einfühlsam und besorgt. Wieso nur war er trotzdem ungefähr so aufregend für ihn wie eine Büroklammer? „Ich... ich glaube, wir müssen reden."

Josh' offenes Gesicht verschloss sich etwas und er zog seine Hand minimal zurück. „Sowas ahnte ich schon."

Er öffnete den Mund, wurde dann jedoch unterbrochen: „Potter, Harry", erklang eine wohlbekannte Stimme, „täuscht falsche Tatsachen vor, bereichert sich an einem Unschuldigen für sein Ego, unehrlich. Schwarzes Buch." Harry starrte schockiert zu dem wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm materialisierten Malfoy auf, der unbeirrt weiterredete. „Baxter, Josh. Naiv, gutgläubig, nett. Goldenes Buch."

Damit schlug er seine Bücher zu und sah missbilligend auf Harry herab. Um sie herum waren die Gespräche verstummt, und wie damals in Dracos Wohnung so bemerkte Harry auch jetzt erst etwas verspätet, dass die Zeit um sie still stand. Hinter Draco lehnte Loki an dem Tisch eines älteren Ehepaars und klaute dem Mann Antipasti vom Teller. „Ich bin enttäuscht, Potter. Ich hatte mehr erwartet", ließ Draco ihn kühl wissen und wandte sich ab, woraufhin Harry hastig seine Hand ergriff und sie – Josh hin oder her – in sein Schlafzimmer apparierte, den Raum von dem er am genauesten wusste wie gut er gegen Ein- als auch Ausbrecher geschützt war. Der Blonde war sprichwörtlich gefangen, und das war auch gut so: Harry begann schon eine merkwürdige Phobie gegen blaue Flammen zu entwickeln, die wirklich kindisch war. Jedes Mal, wenn irgendein blaues Licht erstrahlte, drehte er sich hektisch um und befand sich direkt in Lauerstellung – und das nur, weil Draco ihm bisher so immer wieder entfleucht war.

Der Slytherin schien das Ganze absolut nicht so zu sehen wie er – er befreite sich mit einem wütenden Aufzischen von Harrys Hand und funkelte ihn empört an. „Bist du noch ganz da, Potter? Hast du vergessen, wer ich bin?"

„Nein", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige prompt, „ich denke in so ziemlich jedem Augenblick daran, vergessen wäre also wirklich schwierig."

Draco starrte ihn als Antwort bloß an, seufzte dann schwer und ließ sich auf Harrys Bett sinken. Allein der Anblick des Blonden so nah an dem Ort, an dem Harry ihn am allerliebsten für immer halten würde, wuselte seine Gedanken komplett durcheinander. „Das mit heute tut mir leid", sagte Draco dann zur kompletten Überraschung seines Gegenübers, der dadurch sogar aufhörte darüber nachzudenken wie nett sich der Blonde in seinen dunkelblauen Laken machen würde, „das war Lokis Schuld. Ich schätze, er wollte..." Er verstummte und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. „Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er schließlich, „ich hätte dich nicht stören sollen."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal verblüfft, ehe sich seine Züge etwas verhärteten. Dann trat er langsam näher und ging dann vor dem Blonden in die Knie, der ihn mit einer gewissen Skepsis im Blick betrachtete. „Dafür entschuldigst du dich? Weil du mir vor Augen geführt hast, was für ein Riesenidiot ich bin mit einem Anderen auszugehen, wenn ich nur dich will? Und nicht weil du mich nach dem Kuss hast stehen lassen?"

Eine kleine Flamme schien in Dracos Augen aufzulodern und dessen Blick verschärfte sich. „Das war kein Kuss", stellte er klar, „an einem Kuss sind zwei Menschen beteiligt und nicht nur ein übereifriger Held."

Harry sah leicht beschämt zu Boden und räusperte sich leise. „Okay, das war deutlich", murmelte er dann und stand auf, „ich... es... ich dachte..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Der Blonde war unvermittelt aufgestanden und war plötzlich so dicht vor ihm, dass er die Wärme seiner Haut auf seiner eigenen spüren konnte, und er hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. „Ein Kuss", redete Draco weiter, und sein Atem hinterließ eine warme Spur auf Harrys Lippen, „ist etwas, das man teilt und nicht etwas, das man nimmt. Ein...", ein Zeigefinger legte sich unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn so, den Blick wieder zu heben, „Geschenk."

„Geschenk?", wiederholte Harry leise, und Draco lächelte leicht.

„Damit kenne ich mich aus, Potter."

Harry schluckte und legte seine Hände sachte auf Dracos Hüfte. „Dann weißt du ja, was ich mir wünsche."

Ein Schatten zog über das Gesicht des Blonden und er befreite sich sanft, aber bestimmt aus der jüngst entstandenen Umarmung. „Nein, das weiß ich nicht", erwiderte er, „das weißt nicht einmal du selbst." Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Gegensatz zu mir." Damit schnippste er in die Finger, verschwand – völlig ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass das im Grunde nicht hätte möglich sein sollen – in der schon bekannt-gehassten blauen Flamme und ließ Harry allein und vollkommen verwirrt in seinem Schlafzimmer zurück.

Er ließ sich kraftlos auf sein Bett fallen und schloss entnervt die Augen, als ihn ein neuerliches Auffauchen dazu bewegte, müde den Kopf zu heben und in Erwartung eines Floh-Rufs Richtung Kamin zu sehen. Stattdessen starrte er erneut in diese verflucht unergründlichen Augen des Slytherin, der sich herunterbeugte und kurz und heftig einen Kuss auf Harrys Lippen drückte, ehe er wieder Abstand nahm und ihm einen bedauernden Blick zuwarf. Harry berührte ungläubig seine Lippen. „Werde dir darüber klar, was du willst", sagte Draco ruhig, „und dann reden wir nochmal." Das blaue Feuer ballte sich erneut um ihn, und er verschwand. Harry starrte sprachlos auf die Stelle, an der er Sekunden zuvor noch stand.

„Dich", sagte er dann fast lautlos, „verfluchter Idiot, natürlich will ich dich!"

XXXXXXX

So. Tja. Weihnachten ist vorbei und wir sind auch schon irgendwie im neuen Jahr angekommen, monatlich sind wir aber hier tatsächlich noch im Juli... puh. Ich gelobe Besserung in diesem Jahr! Hoffe, für das Kapitelchen hat sich wenigstens die Warterei gelohnt!


End file.
